As such a crotch-possessing corrective garment, for example the girdle of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-192903 is known. Here, a belt-shaped strongly tightening portion that produces a strong tightening force is provided from the sacrum along the direction of muscular fibers of the gluteus maximus muscle, and with a principle objective of stabilizing the hip joint, a function of weakening forward curvature of the lumbar vertebra is realized. Moreover, as girdles used with an objective of treating lumbago, straightening the spine and so on, girdles disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-173101, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-8303, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-104369 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-192903 are known.
With the girdle of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-173101, belt-shaped pelvis-correcting pieces that tighten the lumbar region in a horizontal direction are attached, and in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-8303, a girdle having belt-shaped fixings attached thereto is disclosed. Moreover, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-104369, a girdle in which bands made of a stretchable material are wound around the lumbar region is disclosed.
However, with such conventional girdles, there is little posture correction effect, and handling has also been difficult. For example, with the girdles disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-173101 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-8303, belt-shaped correcting pieces or fixings that are separate to the main body of the garment (or have one end thereof sewn onto the main body) are used, and hence handling is difficult. Regarding the girdle of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-104369, again stretchable bands that are separate to the main body of the garment are used, and hence there is a feeling of awkwardness when wearing the garment and thus handling is not easy. Moreover, these girdles have as their principle objective treating lumbago, and there is little effect of improving postural balance.
In this way, as conventional posture correction type garments, there have mainly been stoop-correcting garments for the upper half of the body and lumbago-preventing garments for the lower half of the body, but there have been no attempts to improve the posture of the whole body by acting around the pelvis.